


19天相关同人

by Z_sheng



Category: 19天
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 同人, 强强, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 接old先微博10月26日的更新，‘夜景’续写。排雷：强制；叫爸爸梗。设定是贺天和莫关山两人的第一次，初夜。人物old先，ooc我。第一次开贺红车，求各位轻喷，欢迎讨论指点，谢绝较真。错字bug留言修改。祝各位看文愉快。微博@最生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接old先微博10月26日的更新，‘夜景’续写。  
排雷：强制；叫爸爸梗。  
设定是贺天和莫关山两人的第一次，初夜。  
人物old先，ooc我。  
第一次开贺红车，求各位轻喷，欢迎讨论指点，谢绝较真。  
错字bug留言修改。  
祝各位看文愉快。  
微博@最生

贺红：嫁

耳钉被窗外透进来的夜光照的一闪一闪的，很是耀眼。

莫关山看着耳钉，听到贺天那句‘嫁吗？’一时甚至有点语塞，“你…你！”他应该直接回绝才对，这会儿结巴什么？想到这里莫关山伸手去推贺天，“卧槽！滚开！！”

可是只要贺天想靠近，莫关山是怎么都推不开他的。

夜里，贺天那双黑色眸子显得更加危险，莫关山被他逼的一点点往后缩，从地上缩到身后的床上，缩到床正中央时，贺天抓住了他的脚踝，“自己爬上床，小辣椒，挺主动的嘛～”

莫关山随即炸毛，开始使劲蹬腿，企图摆脱那只抓住自己脚踝的手，“你滚开！你他妈的……唔！”

贺天用蛮力把他往自己怀里拉近，趁着莫关山口吐芬芳的时候掐着莫关山下颌吻了上去。莫关山被堵住嘴，只好手脚并用，不停地挣扎着去推开贺天，可是越推拒贺天的身体就越不断往下压，把莫关山死死压在自己身下。

贺天使劲掐开莫关山的下颌，莫关山被迫齿关大开，让贺天滑溜溜的舌头挤了进去。

贺天侵占口腔后，便开始肆无忌惮地扫荡，舔过每一处湿软的地方，勾着莫关山那躲闪不及的舌头尽情调戏。

唾液顺着莫关山嘴角流下，他不愿闭眼，眼睛瞪的贼大，感受着贺天在他嘴里疯狂地舔舐，他不知道自己该怎么办，按照贺天现在的架势，他有种不详的预感升腾开来，背后也渐渐起了一层冷汗。

贺天见莫关山不肯闭眼，抬手捂住了莫关山的眼睛，舌头在莫关山嘴里又翻搅了一圈，最后在莫关山即将窒息的时候放开了他。

莫关山被放开的一刻，想都没想攥起拳头就往贺天脸上砸去，可是挥起的拳头在半空中被贺天轻轻松松握住了。

莫关山满脸怒意，“你他妈，干什么！”

贺天扯起嘴角轻轻一笑，伸手擦掉莫关山刚刚接吻时滑下嘴角的津液，“你觉得我要干什么？嗯？”语气威胁更甚。

莫关山被贺天压在身下动弹不得，一双长腿在床上不断弯曲伸直，想要挣脱开来，冷汗也爬上了前额，“贺狗鸡，你放开老子，不然我杀了你！”

贺天戏谑地笑了两下，他俯下身凑到莫关山耳边低声道：“你刚刚……是不是想让我叫你爸爸？”

莫关山这会儿不认怂不行啊，他慌张解释道：“没，没有，你听错了，你快从我身上下去，我该回家了！”

“回家？我让你回家了吗？”

“你他妈不就只是让我来你家做饭的吗？！”

“除了做饭，还可以……做爱。”

莫关山还没反应过来这句话什么意思，他就突然感觉自己下身一凉，裤子被贺天毫不留情地扯掉了。

修长的双腿裸露出来，在床上做着无用的挣扎，莫关山双手使劲推拒贺天死压下来的肩膀，“滚开！你他妈滚开！”他急得眼眶泛起了红。

莫关山虽然武力不敌贺天，但是奋力挣扎还是让贺天在收拾他的时候废了点力。

腾不开手去干别的，这可不好。

贺天把他的裤子拿过来，扯起一角布料叼在嘴边，一只手扯着裤子的另外一头。

嘶————

裤子被撕开，贺天扯下一条布料，邪笑道：“爸爸，儿子想干你。”

莫关山听到这句话，顿时头皮发麻，“狗鸡，别开玩笑了，我真的要回家了。”

贺天用手紧紧捆住莫关山的双手，带着他的双手向下探去。

莫关山被贺天钳制住，被迫摸到了贺天那逐渐抬头的性器，当即吓得手直哆嗦，然后开始剧烈反抗。

贺天早就猜到莫关山会是这种反应，他用刚才从裤子上扯下的布条把莫关山的手绑在了床头，“你最好听话一点。”

莫关山用脚蹬着床，“贺鸡巴天！你敢！”

贺天抬手抓住莫关山一条在床上胡乱蹬着的腿，“我敢不敢，试试就知道。”

贺天一手抓住莫关山脚踝，一手快速拽掉了莫关山的内裤，性器避无可避地暴露在空中，莫关山下意识想把腿夹紧，却被贺天提前识破意图，把他大腿扳得更开。

贺天用手指轻佻地弹了弹莫关山的性器，“抓过好几次，大小和想象中差不多。”

莫关山急得脸颊通红，“你大爷的！狗鸡！你敢！你他妈快点放开我！”

“嘘——”贺天俯下身，“我再问你一遍，嫁不嫁？”

操你妈，裤子都脱了，你他妈现在问嫁不嫁有什么区别吗？

莫关山面目狰狞，咬牙道：“我说嫁，你放开我吗？”

贺天耐着性子解释了一遍，“嫁，我们这就是走正常程序；不嫁，我就做到你嫁为止。”

“你他妈……唔……”莫关山身上衣服被扒的差不多，整个人赤裸着被贺天压在身下，手被绑在床头，前面挣扎太多渐渐失了力气，这会儿又被堵住了嘴。

虽然情绪上很排斥，但男人的身体总是很诚实，尤其是青春期的男孩子，身体比别的年龄阶段都要敏感的多。莫关山上面被堵住，下面被贺天有意无意用性器摩擦，蹭着蹭着，莫关山的性器慢慢立了起来。

贺天感受到莫关山的变化，一只手顺着莫关山的胸膛往下游走而去，抓住那半硬的性器开始撸动起来。

“唔……呜呜……不要……贺天……”莫关山求饶的呻吟断断续续从交缠的唇齿间溢出来。

虽然嘴上排斥，但诚实的身体出卖了莫关山，他抗拒的扭动实在像是在主动迎合贺天的侵犯，两人摩擦过的地方，像是被点了火，越烧越旺。

手被绑住，莫关山只能主动去迎合贺天的抚弄。

贺天终于放开莫关山的嘴，吻向嘴角——耳垂——颈窝，一步步往下吻去，最后咬住了莫关山一侧胸前挺立的粉红乳粒。

“嗯……”莫关山忍不住闷哼出声。

贺天撸动莫关山性器的手越来越快，越来越快，在上下愈加磨人的刺激中，莫关山射了出来，喷了贺天一手。

射出来后，莫关山颤抖着身体，被绑在床头的手攥的死紧，他气息不稳道：“贺天，放开我……”

“你结束了，该我了吧？”贺天看着莫关山泛起潮红的脸邪笑道。

莫关山射后，脑子有点浑噩，听什么话都得反应半天，在他还没来得及去细想这句话的时候，贺天就借着精液的润滑，将一根中指插进了莫关山的肉穴里。

“啊！”突然被异物进入，莫关山不适应极了，他大叫一声，立刻夹紧了屁股，“出去！你出去！你他妈快出去！”

手指的突然进入让莫关山彻底慌了，他以为贺天再混蛋也就是调戏一下，不会做太出格的事情。但当手指进入后，他感觉今晚要完。

奈何手被贺天绑住，身体因为前面的挣扎耗费了太多的力气，现在根本挣脱不了。

莫关山就这么眼睁睁看着贺天扳开自己的双腿，一根手指一根手指地塞进自己的后穴，肠道内不自觉溢出的液体，让身下的床单湿濡一片。

那作孽的手指不断在肠壁上按压，莫关山不知道他在压什么。突然，贺天压到一个地方，莫关山顿时感觉全身像是被电流窜过一般，那种神奇的感觉让他神智恍惚了许久，身体更是不受控地颤抖起来。

贺天居高临下地朝他戏谑一笑，“爸爸，我要进去喽。”

说完，贺天抽出插进莫关山屁股里的三根手指，然后往莫关山屁股蛋儿上拍了下，拉开自己的裤链，又用湿漉漉的手指在自己性器上抹满液体。那液体全是莫关山的，有精液，还有用手指扩张时莫关山受了刺激不自觉流出的肠液。

莫关山看着贺天往那紫红的巨物上抹自己的液体的时候，全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“不要……”

都到这会儿了，说什么都不管用了。

“啊！”一声惨叫，贺天直直地捅了进去。

莫关山在那一秒，脑子是空白的。

进来了，贺天进来了，他真的进来了。

早知道今天就不答应来他家给他做饭了……

可是我不答应有用吗……

撕裂的痛感渐渐传遍全身，莫关山被逼出了眼泪，脚趾顿时蜷曲起来，他想骂贺天，但是疼痛让他忘了张嘴。

莫关山额上布满冷汗，贺天抱着他，把东西插在他屁股里往床边挪了点，伸手把早就备好放在床头柜里的润滑液拿了出来。

看到润滑剂的时候，莫关山满眼通红瞪着贺天断断续续地说：“你他妈……有……啊……有预谋……”

“莫仔，你变聪明了。”贺天用手指弹开盖子，瓶口朝下，往两人紧密连接的地方挤了一大摊下去。

润滑剂冰凉的触感，让两人同时深吸了一口气。

有了润滑剂，莫关山的脸色稍微好了点，但脸颊还是涨的通红。

贺天借着润滑试着把肉棒慢慢从小穴内抽离出来一点，又更深地捅进去，捅进去的那一下伴随着莫关山的叫声。

有了润滑，进出果然方便多了。

贺天两手掐着莫关山腰的两侧，挺身一下一下地把肉棒夯进小洞内，越来越深，越来越快，喘息声交杂着带了哭腔的喊叫，肉体拍打的声音在空阔的房子里格外亮耳。

莫关山一开始又哭又叫的，到最后或许是累了，瘫软着身子，任身上的男人一下下捅进来，冒烟的嗓子里只能溢出一点点呻吟。

两人交合处，润滑剂被拍出了白色泡沫。抽出性器的动作，让两人的臀瓣和下腹分开，连带着白色的黏丝，粘连在两人皮肤上。

贺天不知疲倦似的抽插了上百余下，快到高潮时，他加快了速度。

像个破布偶似的莫关山又被插的精神了起来，沙哑的叫声撕裂喉咙传了出来。

贺天紧紧掐住莫关山的腰，边干边问，“嫁不嫁？”

莫关山扯着嗓子，用尽力气吼：“嫁你妈！”

莫关山明知道贺天激不得，但他就是死不知悔改。

这下好了，自己嘴贱的后果还是得自己承担。

贺天看莫关山被插的特别精神，在莫关山即将要射的时候，使坏地用手握住莫关山的性器，按住铃口，就是不让莫关山射出来，自己还一直猛力加速往小洞里打桩机似的打进去。

莫关山憋的难受，躺在床上，眼泪哗哗往脸颊两边淌，“放开！狗鸡……啊啊啊啊啊啊……你放开……”

贺天一边撞他一边问，“最后问你一遍，嫁不嫁？”

莫关山睁开眼睛，透过朦胧的泪幕，颤声道：“嫁……嫁……”

“嫁谁？”

“嫁你……”

“乖。”

贺天松开莫关山的瞬间立即加速，最后两人一起释放了出来。

莫关山全身红的通透，整个人在床上不停地颤抖。

贺天取掉了捆住他双手的布条，两只手腕被勒出了红印，无力地掉下来，歪扭地放在床上。

贺天取出旁边盒子里的耳钉，给莫关山带上了，“说好了，你嫁我，不许反悔。”然后又使坏地凑到莫关山耳边轻声喊了句：“爸爸。”

别，你是我爸爸。

莫关山这辈子对‘爸爸’这个词都有阴影了。


	2. 贺红：鞋带

一天下课，莫关山走在回家的路上，突然被人从后面抱起，双脚离地，着实把他吓了一跳。

“卧槽！谁？！”

莫关山偏头一看，原来是贺天！

莫关山现在看到贺天的脸，已经养成了习惯性做做样子挣扎一下的反应，反正知道自己也挣脱不开，何必白费力气，面上过得去就行。

贺天双臂紧紧环在莫关山腰上，把他从街边小路上抱到了街道两旁用来隔绿化带的矮阶上。

莫关山微喘着气站在矮阶上，没好气地问：“干嘛？”

莫关山比贺天矮一些，贺天平时都是低着头看他，现在站在矮阶上，贺天第一次抬头去看莫关山，阳光顺着少年不羁的红发上洒下来，竟看着有些耀眼。

贺天眯着眼睛好整以暇地端详了莫关山半天，也不知是阳光迷人眼还是那张气愤又不知所措的脸迷人眼，贺天笑了笑，“想抱一下你，不行吗？”

“不行！”干脆利索的回答，说完，莫关山就打算跳下矮阶。贺天立即伸手扶住莫关山的腰，“站着别动，你鞋带开了。”

“嗯？”莫关山低头一看，果然，右脚上的鞋带稀稀拉拉挂在鞋背上，马上就要松开的样子，莫关山踢了踢脚，想把鞋带彻底踢开，然后再牛哔地说一句：我鞋带开了，关你屁事！

结果刚把脚抬起，贺天就抓住了他的脚踝，用力地把那只乱晃的脚固定在矮阶的瓷砖面上，“说了让你别动。”口气凶狠，手下却已经开始帮莫关山系鞋带。

莫关山这还是生平第一次看别人帮他系鞋带，当即浑身上下哪哪都不舒服，他立马蹲了下来，拍开贺天的手，“用不着你，我自己有手，走开。”

贺天看向那只被莫关山拍开而僵在半空中的手，挑了挑眉，随即抬腿一脚跨上矮阶，把那只脚并排放在莫关山脚的旁边，然后往鞋背上随手一扯，“莫仔，我鞋带也开了。”

莫关山正在给自己的鞋带打结，闻言偏头看了眼在旁边排队的另一只‘披头散发’的鞋子，他轻轻一拉把自己的鞋带系好，贺天本以为自己的鞋子即将被临幸，特别开心地等着莫关山的手，结果迎来的却是莫关山无情的脚。

莫关山把自己鞋带系好以后，起身往贺天的鞋子上跺了一脚，“关我屁事。”说完他拍拍手，转身准备往对面的路上走，不跟傻哔一条道。结果，刚迈出一步，贺某人就脚贱地把他刚系好的鞋带踩开了。

莫关山的拳头当即在裤缝两侧握紧了，蓄力打算转身过去给那贱蹄子一拳。

可惜，转过来面对的是一张笑容满面的脸，俗话说得好，伸手不打笑脸人——这都是借口，最重要的是打不过。

莫关山叹了口气，重新蹲下来，这回他认命地先给贺天那只鞋系鞋带，只求这傻哔别再这么幼稚地找事儿。

他可不想因为这种无聊的较量耽误了打工的时间点，会被扣钱的。

莫关山臭着一张脸正给贺天系鞋带呢，谁知道贺天突然俯身向前，把手伸向了莫关山的鞋子，灵活地给莫关山系了起来。

两人挨得很近，肩膀贴在一起，甚至可以听见对方的鼻息，贺天趁着系鞋带的功夫，偏头过来凑到莫关山耳边低声道：“谢谢我的莫仔。”

莫关山不知道为什么，突然心跳有点快，耳根也倏地烧了起来，他迅速系好贺天的鞋带，站起来，“不用谢，别特么跟着我。”

贺天抬脚把莫关山系好的鞋带在自己面前甩了甩，然后对着莫关山的背影吹了声口哨，“宝贝儿今晚早点回来做饭啊！”

莫关山捡起路边的小石子朝贺天扔了过去，“赶紧给老子滚！”


	3. 贺红：视线

一天。

贺天在莫关山兼职下班回家的路上用一杯热牛奶收买了与莫关山同行的机会。

那是个雪天，所以莫仔才会被一杯热饮所收买，要是搁在夏天，谁搭理他。 ͡°ᴥ ͡° 

大雪纷飞，街上没有多少人，莫关山扯过衣服后面的帽子套在了头上，用手捧着热牛奶，一边取暖一边吸溜着吸管里的牛奶。

贺天手插在裤兜里，边走边踢着刚落到路面上的小雪花，时不时还瞥看一眼莫关山喝牛奶时白皙脖子上那上下滚动的喉结。

场景十分安静和谐，雪中的两个少年虽然没有牵手而行，但心里却都没由来的暖烘烘的。

一阵手机铃声在雪中响起，贺天接起了手机。

“喂？嗯，你们在哪——”

莫关山毫不关心地喝着牛奶，就在贺天跟电话那头的人嗯啊说着什么的时候，一辆摩托车从两人身边疾驰而过。

速度太快，根本看不清坐在上面的是谁，只是那人一头白发，倒挺像是蛇立的。

不过骑手是谁莫关山并不太关心，他对那辆仅在眼前存在了一秒就飞驰而过的摩托车挺感兴趣的，就算没看清全貌，但那霸气的引擎声就够气势磅礴的了。

莫关山的视线紧追摩托车，直到那辆车消失在茫茫大雪中。

莫关山刚想收回视线，谁知道头顶突然被人一爪子扣住，然后那只有力的‘爪子’就强行拧着莫关山的头，把莫关山的正脸扳了回来，帮他提前收回了视线。

这视线便极不情愿地落到了贺天身上。

莫关山对这种十分具有挑衅性的行为极其不爽，他也不管贺天的电话有没有挂断，张嘴就想骂两句，“干——唔！”

‘叽叭’还没说出口，嘴就被毫不客气地堵上了。

贺天将自己微凉的嘴唇贴上了莫关山喝牛奶喝得湿润且热乎乎的嘴唇，这次他没有久留，也没有蛮横进入，只是在面上啄吻一下，然后坏笑着离开，继续讲自己还未挂断的电话——

“你说，我在听。”

只留莫关山还愣在原地，未从刚才那轻柔的吻中醒过神来，直到一片冰凉的雪花落在他唇瓣上，才把他轻轻一激，醒转过来。

狗鸡刚刚是不是占我便宜了？

操！

正当回过神来，贺天电话也讲完了，他把手机放进兜里，转身过来看着莫关山。

莫关山皱眉跟他对视。

贺天突然抬起手用指腹在莫关山唇上魔挲了一遭，说：“牛奶挺甜的，莫仔的嘴什么时候也能甜一点呢。”

莫关山拍掉贺天的手，“操，你——”

贺天的手被拍掉了一点后又重新掐上莫关山的下巴，这次手的虎口卡得比刚才紧，“以后嘴巴甜一点，不然下次你说什么，我就把什么塞你嘴里。”语气温和，但话不是什么好话。

这个臭叽叭，就知道威胁老子！😡

就算心里再气，奈何打不过，莫关山只好先退一步，悻悻地闭了嘴。

贺天笑了下，这才松开莫关山的下巴，然后抬手隔着帽子揉了揉莫关山的头顶，“真乖。”

莫关山暗暗研磨着后槽牙，直到贺天把手从自己头顶拿开。

贺天转身继续往前走，“对了，见一问我们吃火锅吗，你吃不吃？”问着，贺天又突然转身去看莫关山。

贺天的突然转身，让莫关山已经朝贺天头顶伸去的手僵在了半空中。而贺天因为背后有人偷袭，这幅场景像是惹他想起了什么似的，他眼里本能地闪过了一丝狠戾，被莫关山一览无余看了个正着。

莫关山的手被那眼神吓到一般，战栗了一下，缓缓缩了回来。他双手抱着热牛奶，此时却不敢喝了。

贺天在一瞬的恍惚过后，看清了身后人是莫关山，又看了看莫关山一副紧张的模样，反省刚才自己本能的反应是不是吓着小莫仔了。

他转而咧嘴一笑，收起了刚才不小心释放出的戾气，弯腰把脑袋冲着莫关山歪过去，笑道：“莫仔也想揉我的脑袋吗？给你～”

莫关山：“……”

这人变脸还挺快。 =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)

莫关山吸了口牛奶，看了看贺天的头顶，然后漠然地走开了，“谁他妈想揉，满头的头皮屑，脏死了。”

贺天笑了下，挺直身板，两三步追上莫关山，“宝贝，那是雪花，不是头皮屑，你怎么混为一谈？要照你这么说，你现在喝的就不是牛奶，而是我的精耶了。”

“噗！咳咳咳咳……”莫关山一口牛奶猝不及防喷出来，然后开始剧烈咳嗽，“咳咳咳……”

贺天一副好心的样子给莫关山拍了拍背，“莫仔，没事吧？”

“滚！咳咳……”


	4. 19天：硬座

课间。

展希希和见一坐在校园的长椅上聊学吉他的事情，贺天迈着长腿走过来，坐在两人旁边并排的长椅上。

见一看见贺天坐过来，抱着展希希的腰把脑袋探过来问：“怎么没跟你家红毛在一起啊？”

说曹操曹操到。

莫关山拿了两瓶水朝三人走过来，把其中一瓶水砸向贺天怀里，“拿好！别他妈再来烦我！”

见一笑嘻嘻看向莫关山，“我也口渴……”

莫关山眉毛炸着，瞪了见一半天，还是把水给见一了，然后转身准备走。

见一在莫关山背后喊道：“上课还早着呢，过来坐会儿，我们聊聊呗～前面跟你说的免费的吉他～”

莫关山听到‘免费的吉他’，勉为其难地转身过来，打量了下目前的座位。

展希希和见一坐一张长椅，贺天一个人占了一张长椅，贺天旁边有个座位，但他不想和贺天坐一起，可是就得站着，站着岂不是显得他很怕贺天。

一想到有免费的吉他，他决定暂时克服一下不想跟贺天坐在一张长椅上的不适。

莫关山往前走两步，走到贺天旁边，膝盖一弯，准备坐下。

谁知道这时候，贺天在长椅上，屁股醋溜一下滑到长椅的右边，莫关山坐下的一瞬间刚好坐到贺天腿上。

莫关山立即炸毛站起来，“你他妈干什么！”

贺天耸耸肩，无所谓的态度。

莫关山深吸一口气，把愤怒压下去，往长椅左边迈一步，准备坐到左边去。

结果坐下的一瞬间，贺天又恰到好处地移到长椅的左侧，莫关山再次稳稳当当坐在了贺天的腿上。

莫关山蹭的一下站起来，咧嘴大吼：“贺！�！⑧！天！”

贺天笑的一脸灿烂，“这椅子太硬了，坐我腿上，舒服～”

莫关山头顶的火已经生起来了，但是念在自己打不过对方的份儿上，朝贺天比了个中指，转身气愤地走了。

见一一脸鄙视看着贺天，心想：坐你腿上，应该比坐长椅上还硬……

展希希心想：禽兽果然不是我等能比的……


	5. 贺红：饿

周末，莫关山像往常一样，去了一家店里打临时工。

贺天则是一觉睡到大中午，然后盯着天花板愣了半天，终于醒过神来。

他拿起手机准备订份外卖，这会儿也有点饿了。

划拉手机屏幕半天没看到自己想吃的东西，于是胳膊一倒，又平躺在床上发呆。

莫仔……老公好想你……

此念头一起，就不得消停，他再次抬起胳膊举起手机，点开联系人那栏，找到‘小莫仔’，把电话打了过去，结果电话响半天没人接。

可能是在打工，把手机调静音了吧。

这么想着，贺天打开微信，给莫关山发了个‘饿’字过去。

这消息更是石沉大海，贺天望着和莫关山的聊天界面半天，没一点动静，最后好不容易看到 对方正在输入中……

结果输入了半天，都没给他回过来。

无聊的人会犯困，饿的人会犯困，无聊又饿的人直接睡。

贺天迷迷糊糊又睡着了，不一会儿被一阵门铃声吵醒，他猛的从床上翻起来去开门，压下门把手他就开始期待门外站着他亲爱的小莫哥，“莫……”

“您好，这是您点的外卖。”门外带着安全帽的小哥手里提着一袋饭菜说道。

贺天翻了翻自己手机确认自己刚刚并没有点外卖后，迅速反应过来可能是莫关山给他点的，于是接下外卖关上门。

贺天提着一兜香喷喷的食物坐到沙发上却没了胃口。

他又点开和莫关山的聊天界面。

‘莫仔，饿，好饿😭😭😭’

发送。

莫关山：那就饿着！！！💢

贺天：真的饿😭😭😭

莫关山：我他妈不是给你点外卖了吗？！！！💢💢

贺天：🤩真的是你点的！莫仔你真好😚😚

莫关山把手机放进口袋里不再理他，可是手机消息一直在包里不停的震动，他不耐烦地又把手机掏了出来。

贺天：外卖不好吃T﹏T

贺天：想吃你做的😔

贺天：莫仔～我要饿死了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

贺天：莫仔……｡°(°¯᷄◠¯᷅°)°｡

莫关山：你他妈招魂呢，爱吃不吃，不吃饿着！💢💢💢

莫关山打完这行字以后，把贺天直接拉进了黑名单。

贺天一看消息发不出去了，委屈地抱着外卖吃了起来，没吃出什么味道。

正当他吃的差不多的时候，门铃又响了，他以为莫关山又给他定了家别的外卖，脑袋一耷慢吞吞走到门口去开门。

刚一打开门，莫关山就骂骂咧咧地走进来，“要吃什么！赶紧说！我趁着午休时间回来的，给你做完饭，我下午还上班！”说着说着走到客厅一看茶几上吃的差不多的残羹剩饭，莫关山脑门的火一下窜上来了，“狗鸡！！！你他妈不是说不好吃吗！！操！！！”那老子回来干什么……

说着莫关山转身就准备往外走，贺天赶紧从后面抱住莫关山，“没吃饱……”

莫关山气消了些，不耐烦地说：“还吃什么，快说，我忙着呢！”

贺天把脸埋在莫关山后颈处笑了下，低声道：“大餐……”

说完，贺天一把将莫关山横抱起身。

莫关山身体突然一下腾空，他慌了，“狗鸡！你干嘛！靠！我下午还上班呢！你他妈别……”

贺天才不管那么多，酒足饭饱思淫欲，走进卧室把莫关山摔在了床上。

👉🏻👌🏻

贺天抽出湿哒哒的宝贝，笑道：“宝贝儿，谢谢款待，我有点撑。”

莫关山眼角还挂着泪水，瞪大的眼睛想表现的凶一点。可在贺天看来莫关山这幅样子却是可怜又无助，不由得生出一番怜悯来，他低头亲了下莫关山的眼角，“下午别去了，我打电话给你请假。”

莫关山拖着瘫软的身子从床上爬起来，下地的一瞬间腿还是软了一下，勉强站稳后，抓起床边的衣服开始穿，“请个JB，滚开，老子下午要去上班。”

哟呵，刚被干完，还能这么嚣张，贺天这种吃软不吃硬的心态突然炸裂。

贺天从床上跳下来，扯掉莫关山正往身上套的衣服，把人使劲推到床上，自己又压了上去，把手伸到莫关山身后，“这么湿？还敢穿裤子吗你？”

“你他妈……啊！……”

👉🏻👌🏻

莫关山即将被做晕过去之前，贺天结束了自己的再次‘用餐’，他扯过一个毯子给莫关山盖上，自己坐在床头点了根烟，泄泄火。

猛吸一口后缓缓突出白色烟圈，贺天回头看了眼脸上潮红还没散去的莫关山，“我帮你请假，这……算工伤。”

莫关山打工那家店，贺天早就盘下来了。所以算工伤，下午不去也不算旷工。

莫关山：🖕🏻

贺天：嗯？

莫关山：🙏🏻

贺天：乖


	6. 贺红：拥抱

莫关山在暗巷里看到贺天的时候，瞳孔猛然收缩了一下。贺天身上脏兮兮的，衣服也有几处被撕烂的缺口，嘴角还在渗血，周身似乎还散发着戾气。

贺天在黑暗中抬头借着路灯的光亮看了莫关山一眼，也没有说话，只是待在原地，好像连多走一步的力气都没有。

莫关山踌躇半天，终于向前走去。

贺天看莫关山一步步走近自己，终于扯着带血的嘴角笑了一下，“莫仔，到老公这儿来～”

“滚蛋！神经病吧你，死狗鸡。”虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧，但向前的脚步并没有停止。

终于，莫关山走到贺天面前，远处看的不仔细，近看才知道，贺天身上还有很多地方有淤青，眼里也布满血丝。

贺天估计是真累了，骚不动了。莫关山站在他面前许久，他也只是静静地看着他，没有多余的话，没有任何动作，呼吸有些急促，双臂垂在身侧，一副听候莫关山发落的架势。

两人对视良久，贺天有些站不住了，身体开始前倾，他甩了甩脑袋，努力让自己清醒，站直身体。奈何体能极限，他身体总是忍不住前倾，意识也开始渐渐模糊，就在即将彻底失去意识的时候，一个不算宽厚但却很温暖的身体抱住了他。

他本以为他会跌进莫关山怀里，挨一顿揍，或者莫关山在他前倾的时候突然移开，他会跌到硬邦邦的地上，但是他没想到的是莫关山会主动上前抱住他。

以往他想靠近莫关山的时候都是武力接近，也引起莫关山的强烈反抗，虽然每次莫关山都反抗失败，他也成功揩到了油，但是次次都被推开的感觉并不是那么好受。尽管莫关山打不过他又奋力挣扎的样子挺好玩的，但人总有玩累的时候，他多希望自己能够有一次的靠近不被莫关山推开。

惊喜来的太快，他脑袋更加晕乎了，有气无力喊了声，“莫仔……”

莫关山抱着他，翻了个白眼，硬邦邦说道：“一分钟。”

就只能抱一分钟。

贺天收紧双臂牢牢抱住莫关山，把头埋进莫关山颈间深深吸了一口气，是让他舒心的味道，他笑了笑，“啊……莫仔，你时间这么短的吗？”

看在他一副肾虚模样的份儿上，莫关山懒得跟他计较，就让贺天这么绑在他身上。贺天手上力道还不小，把他锢的紧紧的，有种喘不上气的感觉，但却格外安心。

这么一抱就抱了将近十来分钟，莫关山最后终于不耐烦，“狗鸡，你抱够了没？”

贺天没有回答，莫关山抖了抖肩膀，贺天的脑袋在他肩上歪了过去，抱着莫关山的手也渐渐垂下。

什么嘛……原来是睡着了……

莫关山才不想陪他在大马路上睡，但是把他一个人丢在马路边自己回去又说不过去。

莫关山叹了口气，正经道：“喂，贺天，我扛不动你……”

贺天在他肩上迷迷糊糊嘟囔了一句，“不动……不动……你不用动，老公体力好，老公动就行……”

“……你他妈的……贺！J！B！天！”


	7. 贺红：依赖

半夜，莫关山梦见自己被关在一个黑色狭小的空间内，四周都是墙壁，整个人被卡在墙壁中央动弹不得，说白了就像躺在‘棺材’里。

而且这个空间居然还在缩小，越来越小，越来越小，把他挤压的动弹不得，他怀疑自己会被四周的墙壁挤压成饼。

当空间收缩到一定程度，他开始觉得呼吸不畅，闭上眼睛后猛然从梦中醒转，额上冒出丝丝细汗。

他睁眼看了看四周，勉强能够通过窗外的月光看到自己面前直直对着的是沙发靠背，他的脸与沙发背近在咫尺，甚至鼻尖已经抵到布料上，他试着往后移了移，但是根本移不动。

梦醒时分，所有感官渐渐归位，他开始意识到有人在他身后躺着，并且一直在往前挪，一直在挤他，把他越来越往沙发里面挤。

原来梦里不是墙壁空间在缩小，而是他身后有人在挤他的感觉。是谁呢……

他在局促的沙发上翻过身来，看清自己身后躺着的人的时候，内心开始狂吼。

但他也只是内心狂躁，并没有吼出声，因为他听到屋内除了他和贺天之外还有两个人平稳的呼吸声，他不想吵醒所有人。

贺天低着头，身体微微蜷起，眼睛紧闭，侧身睡在他身后。两人几乎是贴着的，莫关山往沙发里缩一点，贺天就跟着他往里缩，几乎是无意识去靠近他，好像必须要贴着他睡才行。

睡着的贺天看起来没有平时那么讨人厌，也没有白天那么强势，他缩起身体的动作像个孩子在寻求妈妈的怀抱。

莫关山盯着他看了半天，这幅柔善可欺的模样……现在不报仇更待何时！

莫关山举起拳头就想往他脸上砸去，可拳头刚举起来，却堪堪僵在了半空中。

因为贺天在他举起拳头的一瞬间，倏地伸出一条胳膊环住了他的腰，脸也迅速埋进莫关山脖颈间。

这个姿势让莫关山不太好动手揍他。而且不知道为什么，他突然下不去手了。

僵持半天，莫关山咬咬牙，放下拳头，然后用力扒开环在自己腰上的胳膊，使劲去推贺天的肩膀，费力将他推开。让贺天与自己拉开了一段距离。

为自己争取到一些地盘后，莫关山指着贺天鼻子压低声音骂道：“你他妈听好了，明天早上我醒来的时候，不要让我看到你还在这里！”

这句话无疑是默许了贺天可以在这里睡一晚。

说完后，也不管贺天听没听到，莫关山扯过两人身上的所有薄毯，全部盖在了自己身上，对着贺天比了个中指，然后愤愤转过身去，背朝贺天睡下了。

躺下没多久，贺天又黏了上来，他从背后抱住莫关山，软软的嘴唇不知道是有意识还是无意识贴在莫关山后颈处，莫关山竟觉得那块皮肤隐隐有些发烫。

“好……”黑夜中，贺天发出极其轻微的一声。算是对刚刚莫关山让他天亮之前滚蛋的要求做出回答。

听到回答，莫关山整个身体一下僵住了。

贺天……刚刚是醒着的？

莫关山不知道是不是自己耳朵出毛病了，随后他似乎又听到贺天一声若有若无的‘谢谢’，短暂，虚无。

贺天就这么抱着他，一直抱着他。

确定贺天没有其余动作，真正睡着后，莫关山僵硬的身体才渐渐放松下来，他把自己身上的毯子又分出去一半，别别扭扭给贺天盖上。

两人都在彼此身上找到一种莫名的安全感，沉沉睡去。


	8. 贺红：摸头

“是的，来摸摸我的头。”

贺天凑过来，脑袋在莫关山胸前蹭来蹭去。莫关山这时候才闻到贺天身上带着一股淡淡的香气。不知道为什么，心里一股无名火升了上来，他朝贺天头顶就是一巴掌，“滚开！”

“嘶～”贺天吃痛，揉了揉自己的脑袋，“你怎么就是这么不听话呢？”

说完，在所有人还未反应过来的时候，一把把莫关山胳膊拧到身后，“不听话的人，是不是应该调教一下？嗯？”一边说着一边手下还在加重力道。

莫关山疼的在心里把贺天的家谱都问候了个遍，但面上却不敢再说话了。

直到莫关山胳膊快要失去知觉的时候，贺天才慢悠悠放开他，跟没事人一样，抱胸坐在莫关山旁边，扭头一直看向窗外。路上的风景划过那双黑色眼眸被染上一抹落寞后又匆匆消逝。

贺天太过安静，莫关山反而有点不适应，过了一会儿，他撇撇嘴问：“你身上什么味道，怪怪的。”

他不好意思开口问‘你身上是什么香味’。因为这样问，看起来像是老婆在嗔怪老公身上为什么有不知名的香水味一样。

贺天依旧望向窗外，没有回过头去看他，漫不经心道：“花香。”

莫关山皱了一下眉头，脱口而出，“花香？”语气中隐藏的酸味，不仔细听根本听不出来。

贺天轻笑了下，背对着所有人的笑脸很是苦涩，他淡道：“嗯，我早上给人送花去了。”

“谁啊，让你一大早去送花。”这醋意就十分明显了。

贺天转过来，捏了捏莫关山的脸，笑嘻嘻地问：“吃醋了？”

莫关山毫不留情拍掉他的手，“吃个屁！”

“是一个很爱我的人……莫仔也想让我送花吗？说一句你爱我，我就给你送。”

“送个叽吧！”

莫关山被夹在中间，转头过去看那俩秀恩爱也不是，又不想转过来看贺天，只好闭上眼睛，往后靠着车座，闭目养神。

贺天则是继续面朝车窗外，眼睛没有焦距地看着窗外匆匆而过的一切。

突然，一只温厚的手轻轻揉了揉他的头发，又快速收回，当他回头，那只手却早已逃之夭夭。


	9. 贺红：跟班

原漫画————  
贺天：今后，  
莫关山：喂！你……  
贺天：我当你的跟班，谁欺负你，我揍死他，好吗？莫哥。  
小弟们：啊啊啊，莫哥，牛逼！  
莫关山：你们给我闭嘴！！  
————————————————————

莫关山朝小弟们吼了一句，拽着贺天走了。

贺天被莫关山拽的歪歪扭扭走着，边笑边喊了一声莫关山，“莫哥？”

莫关山停下脚步，甩掉贺天的手，“闭嘴！”

贺天凑到莫关山跟前，“不喜欢我当你跟班吗？”

“滚！”

贺天舔着脸又凑上去，“这样啊……莫哥不喜欢我当你跟班，那你当我跟班吧。不过当跟班的必须为大哥做一件事情，你要是不愿意做，我可以做。”

莫关山朝贺天笑笑，随即吼道：“当个JB跟班！！！”

贺天抬起胳膊搭在莫关山肩上，“说真的，你当我跟班还是我当你跟班啊？”

莫关山像往常一样在贺天怀里做着无用的挣扎，“滚滚滚！”

贺天轻轻松松钳制住莫关山，“快点，现在不回答，我就默认你是我跟班了。”

莫关山头顶的火都快把头发燎秃了，“贺JB天，你听不懂人话是不是，谁他妈要做你跟班，老子也不需要你这种跟班！！！跟你妹！”

贺天依旧把胳膊绕在莫关山脖子上，整个人歪斜着挂在莫关山身上，“别呀，莫哥，我身体可暖和了，你真的不考虑考虑吗？”

莫关山翻了个白眼，“你他妈身体暖和，关我屁事啊！！！”

贺天神神叨叨说：“当跟班的是要给大哥暖床的，你不得选个身体暖和点儿的？刚那几个一看就不行。”

莫关山一胳膊肘怼到贺天肚子上，脸上微微泛起点不易察觉的红，大吼道：“滚JB蛋，谁他妈告诉你跟班要给大哥暖床的！！！”

“我哥啊……”

……

（🌚沙雕～）  
另一边：  
呈/丘：啊啊啊……啊切！！！！（打喷嚏）  
呈：我觉得有人在说我们坏话。  
丘：我觉得没有……  
呈：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得，我说有就有，听我的。  
丘：吃错药了你？  
呈：ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)


End file.
